Plot Bunny Käfig
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Welcher Autor wird nicht zeitweise von ihnen geplagt? Ich bin es leid, mich mit ihnen herumzuschlagen und sperre sie daher lieber ein. Aus diesem Käfig können sie hoffentlich nicht entwischen. Unterschiedliche Charaktere, Pairings, Handlungen, Zeitalter
1. Voldemort im Ligusterweg

_A/N:_

_**Plot Bunny**__ („Handlungskarnickel" – ja nun, ich kann auch nichts dafür!): Idee oder Auslöser für eine Geschichte, vor allem die Sorte, von der sich Autor/Autorin so lang gepiesackt fühlt, bis die Geschichte geschrieben ist._

_Der Sinn dieser Sammlung ist folgender: Ich werde extrem oft von Plot Bunnies gebissen. Meistens habe ich jedoch nicht die Zeit und Lust, daraus eine längere Geschichte zu machen, oder ich verliere schon nach einem Kapitel wieder das Interesse. Dadurch verschwinden die Bunnies leider nicht. Wenn man nicht aufpasst, vermehren sie sich sogar. Und wann immer ich versucht habe, die Mistviehcher in einem Oneshot zu zähmen, kam der Aufruf von Lesern, ich möge doch bitte weiter schreiben und warum ich an der spannendsten Stelle aufhöre. Damit ist jetzt Schluss! In dieser Sammlung werde ich alle diese nervigen Bunnies zusammensperren, damit ich sie endlich los bin. Keines von ihnen wird von mir weitergeschrieben werden (wahrscheinlich) und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, sie alle an der spannendsten Stelle aufhören zu lassen! *irre lach*Es sei denn, jemand anderes erbarmt sich und adoptiert eines. Falls jemand das unwiderstehliche Verlangen spürt, eine dieser Handlungen selbst weiter zu schreiben, schreibt mich einfach an; es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich die Erlaubnis dazu gebe (wobei ich euch so oder so nicht daran hindern kann^^). Die Plot Bunnies sind sehr unterschiedlich. Sie spielen zu verschiedenen Zeiten und beinhalten alle möglichen Charaktere (wobei Harry und Voldemort recht oft vorkommen dürften; einfach weil sie meine Lieblingscharaktere sind). Weiterlesen auf eigene Gefahr und sagt bloß nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! _

_~Fluffy_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer (gilt für alle hier zusammengefassten Plotbunnies): Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe nicht vor, mit ihren Charakteren Geld zu verdienen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

* * *

_

„Mylord?"

Vorsichtig näherte der Todesser sich seinem Meister, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem großen Spiegel stand. Das Glas war gesprungen und stellenweise etwas trüb, trotzdem konnte der Todesser einen Blick auf die Reflektion seines Herrn erhaschen, bevor er unterwürfig den Kopf beugte. Was er sah ließ ihn vor Anbetung und Ehrfurcht erschaudern: Eine große, dürre Gestalt, in schwarze Roben gehüllt, welche im Kontrast mit unnatürlich weißer Haut standen; ein flaches Gesicht mit schlangenartigen Schlitzen anstelle einer Nase und grausame, scharlachrote Augen.

Diese sahen im Moment weder den Todesser noch das Spiegelbild, sondern waren in weite Ferne gerichtet. Lord Voldemort hatte wenig übrig für seine äußere Erscheinung. Sie interessierte ihn im Grunde überhaupt nicht, hatte er sein gutes Aussehen einst doch bereitwillig für Macht eingetauscht, von der kein Zauberer je zuvor auch nur zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er wusste welches Entsetzen sein jetziges Erscheinungsbild hervorrufen konnte und sah dies mit Genugtuung, aber eigentlich war der Körper nur die Hülle seines einzigartigen Geistes.

Voldemorts Gedanken waren auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe gerichtet. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, doch er war beunruhigt. Zweifel plagten ihn. Zu viel war ungewiss, zu viel konnte schief gehen. Er wusste, er hatte nur diesen einen Versuch. Wenn dieser nicht gelang...

„Mylord", begann der Todesser erneut, nachdem sein Meister nicht reagierte, „Eure Diener sind zum Aufbruch bereit. Wir warten nur noch auf Euer Signal."

Langsam drehte Lord Voldemort sich zu ihm herum. Der Todesser fühlte wie die unbarmherzigen roten Augen ihn musterten und er erschauderte erneut.

„Sehr gut!", sagte Voldemort. Seine hohe kalte Stimme durchschnitt den Raum. Ohne den Todesser weiter zu beachten, schritt er an ihm vorbei. Hastig beeilte sich der Todesser, seinem Herrn zu folgen, in angemessenem Abstand natürlich.

Während sie die Treppe hinab stiegen, begann Lord Voldemort zischende und fauchende Laute von sich zu geben. Der Todesser fühlte, wie ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Fast hätte er einen furchtsamen Laut ausgestoßen, als er plötzlich etwas an seinem Bein entlang gleiten fühlte. Eine gewaltige Schlange schlängelte sich die Treppe hinunter, immer dem Ruf ihres Herrn folgend. Als sie ihn erreichte, richtete sie sich auf und glitt an ihm empor. Wie ein lebendiger Schal legte sie sich um Voldemorts Schultern und verlieh ihm eine zusätzliche Ausstrahlung von Würde und Macht.

Und so erblickten ihn seine Todesser, die unten in der Eingangshalle versammelt waren. Wie auf ein Kommando sanken sie auf die Knie. Sie alle trugen Masken, die ihre Gesichter unkenntlich machten, doch Voldemort kannte jeden einzelnen von ihnen und seine durchdringenden roten Augen schienen durch die Masken hindurch auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken. Was er sah, schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er erlaubte sich ein leises Lächeln.

„Erhebt euch, meine Todesser!", wies er sie an, „Viel steht heute Nacht auf dem Spiel. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Enttäuscht Lord Voldemort nicht!"

Ein Gemurmel hob an.

„_... Ihr könnt Euch auf uns verlassen, Mylord..."_

„_... Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen..."_

„Meister..."

Lord Voldemort wandte seinen Blick zu der Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Bellatrix... seine ergebenste Dienerin, doch hatte sie ihn in der Mysteriumsabteilung enttäuscht. Er ahnte, worum es ihr ging, aber er war nicht geneigt, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.

„Meister... bitte lasst mich mit Euch kommen."

„Ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, dass das nicht geht, Bellatrix.", sagte er kalt, mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in der Stimme, „Du wärst mir dort nur im Weg. Meine Anweisungen sind klar! Sorgt dafür, dass der Orden des Phönix und dieser muggelliebende Narr beschäftigt sind und ihr werdet sehen, wie Lord Voldemort die belohnt, die ihm treu dienen!" Erneutes Gemurmel. „Geht nun!", wies Lord Voldemort sie an und sie verließen das Haus, einer nach dem anderen.

Schließlich befand der Dunkle Lord allein in der dunklen Eingangshalle. Ein paar wenige Fackeln warfen tanzende Schatten auf die Wände. Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf und zischte etwas.

„Geduld, Nagini.", murmelte Voldemort, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Zischen. _„Nicht mehr lange..."_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

„_...Und nun kommen wir zum Wetter. Es bleibt die nächsten Tage voraussichtlich diesig und bewölkt mit Temperaturen um die 8 Grad. Meteorologen rätseln immer noch über die Ursachen des seltsamen Nebels, der dieser Tage den Großteil Englands bedeckt..."_

„Allesamt unfähig!", grunzte Vernon Dursley, „Was haben sie uns versprochen? Einen strahlenden Sommer? Hitzewellen, schlimmer noch als letztes Jahr? Ha! Die können doch nicht mal eine frische Brise von einem Orkan unterscheiden, geschweige denn das Wetter vorhersagen!"

Seine Frau nickte nur abwesend und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn aus den Fenster. Es war noch nicht spät am Abend, dennoch hatten die Dursleys bereits das Licht angeschaltet. Der Nebel schien jedes Sonnenlicht zu verschlucken und damit auch jedes Gefühl von Freude und Sommerglück. Es war wirklich unnatürlich...

„Und was sagst du zu all diesen Morden?", fuhr Vernon fort, „Aufknüpfen sollte man die Täter! Das ist die einzige Art mit denen zu verfahren! Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass dieses Land viel zu milde mit Straftätern verfährt... Ist doch kein Wunder, dass alles vor die Hunde geht! Und was tut die Regierung gegen all diese Vorfälle, frage ich mich? Erst dieser Freak Hurrikan und dann diese Brücke, die eingestürzt ist. Stell dir vor, wir hätten ausgerechnet an diesem Tag Marge besucht! Wir könnten jetzt tot sein!"

Er fuhr noch ein paar Minuten fort so zu wettern, einfach weil das sein Lebensinhalt und liebster Zeitvertreib war. Irgendwann musste er jedoch inne halten, einfach weil ihm die Puste ausging. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass Petunia und Dudley an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich still und zerstreut wirkten. Petunia blickte immer wieder nach draußen, wo der Nebel gegen die Fenster drückte, so als verlangte er auch Einlass in ihr Haus. Sie schien in Gedanken zu sein. Dudley blickte mit trüben Augen auf die Mattscheibe des Fernsehers, während er lustlos an einem Schokoriegel knabberte, doch er schien gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen, was sich darauf abspielte.

„Was glaubst du, was er da oben treibt?", unterbrach Petunia plötzlich die Stille.

Vernon sah sie verdattert an. „Wer?"

„Na er." Sie wies mit dem Kopf zur Decke, das Gesicht zu einer Mine der Abneigung verzogen. „Der _Bursche_. Er ist schon den ganzen Sommer so ungewöhnlich still. Seit er aus dieser... _Schule_ zurück ist."

Es stimmte, seit er für den Sommer in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, hatten die Dursleys ihren Neffen nur zu den Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht bekommen und mitunter nicht einmal dann. Die übrige Zeit vergrub er sich in seinem Zimmer und verhielt sich völlig still. So ganz anders als im Jahr zuvor, als er die Auseinandersetzung mit seinen Verwandten geradezu gesucht hatte.

„Glaubst du, es ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

Vernon zuckte nur die Schultern. „Je weniger wir davon wissen, umso besser! Weißt du noch letztes Jahr diese Dementi-Dinger? Es ist besser da nicht mit rein gezogen zu werden. Das ist alles bloß gefährlicher Unsinn!"

Bei der Erwähnung der Dementoren war Dudley zusammen gezuckt. Jetzt blickte er nervös umher, so als erwartete er, dass gleich eine von diesen schauderhaften Kreaturen um die Ecke geschwebt kam.

„Trotzdem", seufzte Petunia, „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese seltsamen Geschehnisse irgendetwas damit zu tun haben." Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Fernseher zu, wo gerade eine Kochsendung begann.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg 4 und brütete vor sich hin. Sehr viele andere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten gab es für ihn auch nicht. Die meisten hatte er bereits ausprobiert, wie sein Zimmer bezeugen konnte. Schulbücher, Federn, Pergament und Zeitungsartikel des Tagespropheten lagen wild verstreut herum.

Nachzudenken gab es für Harry genug. Da waren all diese niederschmetternden Berichte im Tagespropheten, die deutlich machten, dass der zweite Krieg begonnen hatte. Da war das Desaster in der Mysteriumsabteilung, für das er selbst zum Teil verantwortlich war und das seinem Paten letztendlich das Leben gekostet hatte. Da war die Prophezeiung, laut der entweder er selbst oder Voldemort sterben musste. Und dann war da noch der Brief von Professor Dumbledore.

Harry stand auf und machte die paar Schritte zum Schreibtisch, wo er den Brief zurückgelassen hatte und las ihn zum wie vielten Mal auch immer. Meinte Dumbledore es wirklich ernst? Würde er wirklich selbst kommen, um Harry von den Dursleys wegzuholen? Irgendwie traute Harry dem nicht so ganz. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein und er war schon zu oft in seinem Leben enttäuscht worden. In zwei Tagen würde er es wissen... dann wollte Dumbledore, laut dem Brief, nämlich auftauchen.

Es war nicht so, dass das Leben bei den Dursleys besonders schlimm war. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihn in diesem Sommer weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen. In den zwei Wochen, die er inzwischen bei ihnen war, hatten sie kaum fünf Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Sie gingen sich eigentlich soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg. Trotzdem sehnte Harry den Augenblick herbei, wenn er diesen Ort endlich verlassen durfte. Er fühlte sich eingeengt in seinem kleinen Zimmer, gefangen mit seinen Gedanken und der deprimierende Nebel vor seinem Fenster, trug nichts dazu bei, seine Laune zu verbessern. In der Zauberwelt hatte er wenigstens seine Freunde, um sich abzulenken. Hier dagegen blieb ihm nichts anderes, als zu brüten. Selbst über seine UTZ-Ergebnisse hätte er sich momentan gefreut, wenn sie ihn nur auf andere Gedanken brachten.

Langsam begann er, in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wenn er auf ein Buch oder einen Tagespropheten trat. Dieser Sommer war wirklich sein bedrückendster und er hatte gedacht, der letzte sei nicht mehr zu toppen gewesen.

Zumindest ließ Voldemort ihn im Moment in Ruhe. Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium hatte seine Narbe noch nicht einmal gekribbelt. Er hatte keine Träume, Gefühle, Einblicke oder Stimmungen von Voldemort empfangen und er war nicht traurig darüber.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, als ein Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr. Er unterbrach seine Wanderung und presste automatisch seine Hände gegen seine Narbe.

_'So viel dazu...'_, dachte er sarkastisch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Die Dursleys saßen immer noch im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben, als es plötzlich an der Haustür klingelte.

„Wer ist das denn noch um die Zeit?", fragte Petunia, nicht gerade erfreut über die Störung.

„Bestimmt wieder irgend so ein Vertreter.", erwiderte Vernon unwirsch, „Ich geh schon, Petunia. Solchen Leuten muss man klar machen, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht sind!"

Schwerfällig erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und watschelte zur Haustür. Er öffnete diese, blickte einen Moment auf den Besucher und wurde dann puterrot. „SCHON WIEDER SO EIN FREAK! ICH DACHTE WIR HÄTTEN KLAR GEMACHT, DASS WIR HIER KEINEN VON EURER SORTE HABEN WOLLEN! VERLASSEN SIE SOFORT... _Aaaaaaaaargh_"

Der Besucher hatte plötzlich seinen Zauberstab gezückt und mit einer peitschenartigen Bewegung über Vernon Dursleys Gesicht gezogen. Eine böse Brandblase war entstanden.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wen du vor dir hast, Muggel!", sagte der Besucher mit einer unnatürlich hohen, kalten Stimme. „Offenbar brauchst du noch ein paar Unterrichtsstunden, was Manieren angeht..._ Crucio!_"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lord Voldemort genoss die Schreie des Muggels, als die Wucht des Cruciatusfluchs ihn zu Boden warf. Und das war Harry Potters Onkel? Erbärmlich!

Nur gut, dass er zuvor Schweigezauber auf das ganze Haus gelegt hatte. Sonst hätte er jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich Publikum. Es war lächerlich einfach gewesen all die Schutzmaßnahmen des Ordens zu überwinden und ihre Wachtposten auszuschalten. Einzig und allein Dumbledores Schutzzauber hatten ihm ein paar Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Doch er galt nicht umsonst als einer der genialsten und mächtigsten Zauberer, die je gelebt hatten! Letztendlich hatte er sie überwunden und nun stand nichts mehr zwischen ihm und Harry Potter! Abgesehen von ein paar unbedeutenden Muggeln.

Vernons Schreie hatten seine Frau und seinen Sohn angelockt.

„Vernon... Vernon, was ist los?", schrillte Petunias Stimme um die Ecke, bevor sie selbst den Eingangsflur betrat. Als sie die Szene vor sich gewahrte, weiteten sich ihre Augen uns sie stieß selbst einen erstickten Schrei aus. Dudley, der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war, ließ ein Wimmern vernehmen und versuchte dann, sich hinter seiner Mutter zu verstecken, was aufgrund seiner Körpermasse jedoch nicht so recht gelang.

Voldemort hielt Vernon noch ein paar Augenblicke länger unter dem Fluch, bevor er ihn frei gab. Ohne der zitternden und wimmernden Kreatur zu seinen Füßen einen weiteren Blick zu gönnen, betrat er das Haus. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss. Schweigend betrachtete er einen Moment lang die beiden Muggel, die ihn furchtsam ansahen. Als er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu machte, wichen sie instinktiv zurück.

„Wo ist Harry Potter?", zischte er.

„Sie sind... _Er_.", flüsterte Petunia. „_Voldemort..._"

Voldemorts rote Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie wagte es, seinen Namen auszusprechen... ignorante Muggel! Er hob den Zauberstab. Seile schossen daraus hervor und fesselten die Dursleys. Nun konnten sie nicht mehr versuchen vor ihm davon zu laufen. Sie waren ihm ausgeliefert.

„Wenn Lord Voldemort eine Frage stellt, erwartet er eine Antwort.", sagte Voldemort mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, „Ich werde nur noch einmal fragen: _Wo ist Harry Potter?_"

Petunia öffnete den Mund wie um zu antworten, hielt jedoch inne. Ein innerer Kampf schien in ihr zu toben. Voldemort sah Furcht in ihrem Augen; zweifellos fragte sie sich, was er mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn sie nicht antwortete. Gleichzeitig war da aber noch etwas anderes... vielleicht ein letzter Rest von Verantwortungsbewusstsein für ihren Neffen? Widerwillen, ihn an dieses Monster auszuliefern?

Es spielte keine Rolle. Er würde die Antwort bekommen, so oder so. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Crucio_"

Petunias Körper verkrampfte sich in Erwartung eines Schmerzes, der nicht kam. Stattdessen hallten Dudleys Schreie durch den Flur, als der Fluch ihn traf. Voldemort hielt den Blick fest auf die Muggelfrau gerichtet und registrierte mit Zufriedenheit das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich gegen die Seile zu stemmen, die sie fesselten, um zu ihrem Sohn zu gelangen.

„_Oh Gott, Dudley... Hören Sie auf! Hören Sie auf! Ich sage Ihnen, was Sie wissen wollen!"_

Ein grausames Lächeln machte sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht breit. Nur um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, hielt er Dudley noch einen Moment länger unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch, bevor er ihn erlöste. Schluchzend und zitternd lag Dudley am Boden, wie sein Vater zuvor. Die Fesseln erschwerten es ihm zusätzlich, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Nun?", sagte Lord Voldemort herrisch und blickte Petunia abwartend an.

„_Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer._", rief Petunia, den Blick unablässig auf Dudley gerichtet. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. „_Lassen Sie uns in Frieden, ich flehe Sie an... wir haben mit all dem nichts zu tun... Oh Gott, Dudley!_"

Voldemort schenkte ihr keinen weiteren Blick, sondern wandte sich zur Treppe. Er hatte kaum einen Schritt getan, als er erstarrte. Auf der Treppe stand derjenige, für den er hier war. Grausame rote Augen trafen auf grüne, in denen sich blanker Unglauben wieder spiegelte.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Voldemorts entstelltem Gesicht aus. „_Harry Potter..."_


	2. Die Abenteuer des Riesenkraken

Reviewantworten:

**Miss Perenelle: **Ich habs ja vorher gesagt, hehe. ;-) Keine Ahnung, wie das Ganze für Harry ausgeht, ganz so groß ist der Bunny zum Glück nie geworden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du irgendwann mal eins adoptieren würdest. =)

_A/N:_

_Ich hab momentan mehrere Plot Bunnies, die ich gerne los werden würde,manche kleiner, manche größer. Mal sehen, wann ich daszu komme, sie auszuschreiben. Bei diesem kurzen Plot Bunny hier handelt es sich um ein Crossover mit einem anderen Fandom. Kekse für denjenigen, der mir als erstes sagen kann, mit welchem.;-)_

_

* * *

_

Langsam erwachte der Riesenkrake. Mit geschlossenen Augen räkelte und streckte er genüsslich seine Tentakel und suchte mit den Saugnäpfen seinen liebsten Fleck rauen Felsens, um sich daran zu schrubben. Seine Greifarme trafen ins Leere. Irgendetwas war anders...

Ruckartig öffnete er seine quaffelgroßen Augen. Wo er sonst normalerweise die trübe Suppe seines Sees gewahrte, erstreckte sich plötzlich endloses, blaues, klares Wasser, das sich auch nicht so anfühlte, wie er es gewohnt war. Es war lange her, dass er Salzwasser geschmeckt hatte, aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sein durchaus imposantes Gehirn noch nicht erfasst hatte, befand er sich nicht mehr in seinem See sondern im offenen Meer.

Am Besten, er ging logisch an die Sache ran. Was war das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte? Hatte es gestern, bevor er sich in seiner Schlafhöhle verkrochen hatte, irgendwelche seltsamen Vorfälle gegeben? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Aber seltsame Vorfälle waren in seinem See auch nichts ungewöhnliches, schließlich wurde er von der Magie des steinernen Schlosses gespeist, das die Wassermenschen und die Zweibeiner Hogwarts nannten. Es war ein durch und durch magischer See und der Riesenkrake lebte nun schon so lange darin, dass er selbst ein wenig magisch geworden war. Er hatte gelernt, mit allem zu rechnen. Aber das hier war auch für ihn neu und er wusste nicht so recht, was er in dieser Situation anfangen sollte.

Bestimmt waren die Wassermenschen irgendwie dafür verantwortlich! Sie führten schon seit Jahrzehnten eine Art Krieg gegen ihn. Nicht, dass sie ihm jemals gefährlich geworden wären. Er war einfach viel zu intelligent und gerissen für sie, nicht zu vergessen seine enorme physische Stärke und Geschicklichkeit. Er hatte ihre Versuche bisher gutmütig ertragen, boten sie ihm doch schließlich Abwechslung und geistige Stimulation. Doch das hier ging zu weit! Falls er je wieder zurück kam, würde er ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen reden (rein metaphorisch natürlich).

Da er nicht genau wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, begann der Riesenkrake in eine beliebige Richtung los zu schwimmen. Er hatte einst, vor langer Zeit die Ozeane bereist. Vielleicht fand er ja eine Landmarke, an der er sich orientieren konnte. So sehr konnte sich die Welt in ein paar hundert Jahren doch nicht verändert haben. Das Wasser war relativ warm, also befand er sich höchstwahrscheinlich in südlichen Gefilden.

Er war noch nicht allzu lange unterwegs, als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Wasser ging. Eine Schallwelle, die er mehr spürte als hörte. Ein Signal - so spürte er - das für seinesgleichen gedacht war und das ihn wie magisch anzog.

Ohne zu zögern, wechselte er die Richtung und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit. Er war nun nur noch ein dunkler Schemen, der pfeilschnell durch das Wasser glitt. Wann war er das letzte Mal so frei und unbegrenzt gewesen? Sein See war auch nicht gerade klein, aber nichts konnte sich mit der Weite des Ozeans messen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte.

Das erste, was er sah, war ein sinkendes Schiff. Zumindest schien es einmal ein Schiff gewesen zu sein, eins von diesen alten Segelschiffen, die er selbst noch erlebt hatte. Viel war davon jedoch nicht mehr übrig. Es war mitten entzwei gebrochen. Dann sah er Sie... und ihm stockte der Atem.

Sie war das schönste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie war großartig! Prächtig! Absolut überwältigend! Ihr gewaltiger, narbenübersäter Körper überragte ihn um mehrere Meter, dabei war er selbst nicht gerade ein kleines Exemplar seiner Gattung. Er war groß, aber Sie war riesig! In ihren baumstammdicken Fangarmen schien sich die Urgewalt des Meeres selbst zu entfalten, aus dessen Tiefen Sie entsprang. Ihr Brüllen war der Klang der tosenden Brandung doch hundertfach verstärkt. Es war ein wundervoller, betörender Laut, von dem er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Er wünschte plötzlich, er hätte sich früher mehr für Poesie interessiert. Die Wassermenschen verstanden einiges davon. So oft hatte er ihre Gesänge vernommen, doch nie hatte er richtig zugehört. Hätte er es bloß getan! Vielleicht würden ihm dann jetzt nicht die Worte fehlen, um Sie zu beschreiben. Sie war... unbeschreiblich!

Und verdammt wütend.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Sie verletzt war. Zugegeben, es waren kaum mehr als ein paar Kratzer. Um jemanden ihres Schlages ernsthaft zu verletzen, brauchte es einiges mehr, aber die Wunden schmerzten dennoch und waren wahrscheinlich der Grund für ihre miserable Laune. Sie rächte sich bitterlich an den Seeleuten, die sie ihr zugefügt hatten. Fasziniert beobachte der Riesenkrake, wie Sie einen nach dem anderen mit ihren Tentakeln aus dem Wasser fischte und verschlang. Er selbst hatte nichts gegen Menschenfleisch einzuwenden, allerdings hatte er im Laufe der Jahre eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Menschen entwickelt, was sicher darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er so nah bei ihnen lebte. Gelegentlich (wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand) hatte er sogar den einen oder anderen gerettet, der in seinen See gefallen war.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sie ihn und nun richtete sich ihr Zorn gegen ihn. Hastig suchte er, ihr zu beteuern, dass er ihr ihre Beute nicht streitig machen wollte. Er wollte Sie lediglich weiter bewundern. Sie war fantastisch, wenn sie wütend war! Leider schien Sie seine Körpersprache misszuverstehen, denn Sie rückte weiter gegen ihn vor. Die Ankunft eines weiteren Schiffes über ihnen lenkte Sie jedoch für einen Moment ab und er nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich in respektvolle Entfernung zurückzuziehen. Vielleicht würde Sie ihn ja akzeptieren, wenn Sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte?

Neugierig beobachtete er, wie Sie das zweite Schiff umkreiste. Wollte Sie es ebenfalls versenken? Doch nein... Sie erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment eher an eine Katze, die ihrem Menschen um die Beine strich. Und irgendetwas war auch seltsam an diesem Schiff... wie seine Angebetete schien es ein Teil des Meeres zu sein. Ungewöhnlich... es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wie sein See. Es war... voller Magie! Natürlich! Ein magisches Schiff! Er war erfreut, dass er dieses Rätsel gelöst hatte. Unklar blieb jedoch, wieso Sie diesem Schiff folgte. Das war sonst nicht die Art seiner Spezies. In sicherem Abstand folgte er den beiden. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?

Nach einiger Zeit schien das Meer flacher zu werden. Als Tiefseebewohner begann sich der Riesenkrake unwohl zu fühlen. Für Sie musste es sogar noch schwieriger sein, immerhin war Sie noch mal größer als er. Das flache Wasser beeinträchtigte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit. Schließlich konnte Sie ihrem Schiff nicht mehr weiter folgen und blieb zurück. Der Riesenkrake vermutete, dass sie sich Land näherten und streckte für kurze Zeit den Kopf aus dem Wasser, um seine Vermutung zu überprüfen.

Tatsächlich waren sie unweit einer tropischen Insel, an deren Küste ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln ankerte. Er erhaschte auch einen Blick auf das Schiff, dem sie bis hierher gefolgt waren, bevor es urplötzlich im Meer verschwand. Verdutzt blickte er auf die Stelle, wo es sich gerade noch befunden hatte. Dann kehrte er wieder zurück ins Wasser. Magisches Schiff. Da brauchte man sich nicht zu wundern.

Zu seiner Freude war Sie noch da. Sie beobachtete ihn zwar misstrauisch, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihn erneut anzugreifen, oder fortzuschwimmen. Respektvoll näherte er sich ihr. Sie ließ ihn bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt herankommen, bevor sie angriffslustig ihre Tentakel einrollte und ihm so signalisierte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dennoch war er zufrieden. Es war ein Fortschritt und wer weiß... vielleicht würde sie ihn bald noch näher an sich heran lassen. Vielleicht würde sie sogar eines Tages erlauben, dass er sie berührte! Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz schwindelig.


	3. Die übliche HarryinAskaban Geschichte?

„_...Das Gericht befindet den Angeklagten in allen Punkten der Anklage für schuldig. Für den Mord an der Familie Dursley wird Harry James Potter zu einer lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe im Gefängnis von Askaban verurteilt..."_

Mehr vernahm Harry nicht von der Verlesung seines Urteils denn er hatte Mühe genug, das allein zu verarbeiten. Er konnte nicht fassen, was geschah. _'Ich bin unschuldig!'_, wollte er schreien. Konnten sie denn nicht erkennen, dass das alles ein schlauer Plan von Voldemort war? Glaubten sie wirklich, dass er zu einem dreifachen Mord fähig war? Zugegeben, er hatte die Dursleys nicht besonders gemocht, aber das allein war doch kein Motiv!

Doch alle Beweise schienen gegen ihn zu sprechen. Praktischerweise hatte er keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an den betreffenden Tag. Harry vermutete, dass jemand ihn mit einem starken Gedächtniszauber belegt hatte, aber auch das konnte er nicht beweisen. Wer auch immer ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und niemand schien ihm zu glauben. Vom Zaubereiministerium hatte er halb mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, mit ihnen stand er sowieso nicht auf besonders gutem Fuß. Aber selbst Dumbledore und Ron und Hermine hatten sich von ihm abgewandt.

Verzweifelt blickte er zu seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter, so als hoffte er, von dort in letzter Sekunde vielleicht doch noch Beistand zu erhalten, doch alles, was er in Dumbledores kalten Augen sehen konnte, war Verachtung. Unfähig diesen Blick lange zu ertragen, wandte er sich ab. Dumbledore war seine große Hoffnung gewesen, schließlich hatte er ihn schon einmal in einem solchen Prozess verteidigt. Zu seiner Bestürzung hatte der Schulleiter jedoch von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass er diesmal nicht auf Harrys Seite war und von dessen Schuld überzeugt war. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dumbledore, einer der weisesten Zauberer, sein Mentor, der stets an ihn geglaubt hatte... er musste doch eigentlich wissen, dass Harry die Wahrheit sprach. Oder hatte er all die Jahre lang gelogen? Hatte er geglaubt, Harry sei wie Tom Riddle und tatsächlich zu einem dreifachen Mord fähig? Hatte er vielleicht sogar nur auf so etwas gewartet?

So schmerzlich es jedoch war, dass Dumbledore offenbar das Vertrauen in Harry verloren hatte, es war nichts gegen den Verlust seiner besten Freunde. Ron und Hermine, die beiden Menschen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als alles andere und von denen er sicher gewesen war, dass zumindest sie ihm glauben würden, hatten ihn im entscheidenden Moment im Stich gelassen. Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ihn für schuldig hielt, schien auch sie überzeugt zu haben.

„_Wie konntest du nur?"_, klang ihm Hermines anklagende Stimme noch im Ohr, _„Oh Gott die armen Muggel... Und wir dachten, du wärst unser Freund!"_

„_Wer will schon mit einem Mörder befreundet sein?" _Rons Stimme war voller Zorn gewesen. Er hatte sich sogar geweigert, Harry persönlich anzusprechen.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wagte nicht, zu Ron und Hermine hinüber zusehen. Ihre anklagenden, feindlichen Blicke hätte er nicht ertragen. Als die Dementoren kamen, um ihn abzuholen, leistete er keinen Widerstand. Wozu auch? Es gab niemanden, der ihm helfen wollte. Er war allein.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Als Albus Dumbledore nach dem Prozess das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, fand er dort Minerva McGonagall vor, die ihn schon erwartet hatte.

„Ist es wahr, Albus?", wollte sie wissen, ihre bestürzte Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „ Ist Harry Potter wirklich schuldig?"

„Wir müssen wohl davon ausgehen.", sagte Dumbledore mit schwerer Stimme.

McGonagall stieß einen kummervollen Laut aus. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Harry Potter... all die Jahre, die er mein Schüler war! Nie hätte ich für möglich gehalten..."

„Niemand hätte das für möglich gehalten, Minerva. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest... es war ein anstrengender Tag."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin wirkte leicht überrascht, dass Dumbledore sie einfach fort schickte, aber sie nickte. „Natürlich Albus. Das alles muss dich besonders mitnehmen. Ihr standet euch so nah..."

Dumbledore erwiderte nichts. Er wartete, bis sie gegangen war. Auch nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, saß er minutenlang einfach nur vor seinem Schreibtisch und ignorierte die aufgebrachten Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter. Schließlich erhob er sich, murmelte ein Passwort und verschwand durch eine Geheimtür in seinen privaten Gemächern.

Was er hier vor fand, hätte Professor McGonagall sehr überrascht: An ein Regal gelehnt, saß ein bewusstloser alter Mann mit langem weißem Haar und Bart, der dem, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte, aufs Haar glich.

Der erste Dumbledore betrachtete den bewusstlosen mit verächtlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast versagt, alter Mann.", sagte er, „Potter ist in Askaban und niemand zweifelt mehr an seiner Schuld, nachdem sogar der große, unfehlbare Albus Dumbledore gegen ihn ausgesagt hat." Er lachte. „Es ist vorbei! Der Dunkle Lord hat so gut wie gewonnen!"

Seine Gesichtszüge begannen sich zu verändern, als die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nachließ. Falten glätteten sich, die Nase schrumpfte zurück, Haare und Bart wuchsen in den Kopf zurück, aus weiß wurde helles blond und blaue Augen färbten sich grau.

„Ahh... das ist besser.", murmelte Lucius Malfoy zurück in seinem eigenen Körper. Er grinste seinen bewusstlosen Gefangenen an. „Es war so einfach... niemand hat irgendeinen Verdacht geschöpft. Noch nicht einmal, dass der verdammte Vogel verschwunden ist, wurde bemerkt." Damit meinte er Dumbledores Phönix. „Potters Gesichtsausdruck war einfach köstlich. Oh, wie muss er sich jetzt verraten fühlen! Es war ein Geniestreich, das Schlammblutmädchen und den Weasley Jungen mit dem Imperiuszauber zu belegen. Selbst wenn er jemals wieder aus Askaban herauskommen sollte, wird Potter euch nie wieder vertrauen. Der Dunkle Lord hat erfolgreich einen Keil zwischen euch getrieben. Entzweit werdet ihr ihn niemals besiegen können!"

Lucius lachte und genehmigte sich einen Wein aus Dumbledores Vorratsschrank. Der Dunkle Lord würde sehr zufrieden mit ihm sein.

* * *

_Ich gebe zu, ich habe noch nie mehr als die ersten paar Kapitel einer dieser Harry-wird-von-allen-verraten-und-landet-unschuldig-in-Askaban Geschichten gelesen, da sich die Charaktere in der Regel (mit seltenen Ausnahmen) fast alle so benehmen, als seien sie ausgetauscht worden. Dumbledore ist meinstens der Oberbösewicht, der Harry bei der ersten Gelegenheit verrät und Ron und Hermine benehmen sich selten besser (vor allem Ron). Daraus entstand dieser Plot Bunny. Was wäre, wenn tatsächlich jemand die Charaktere ausgetauscht oder zumindest beeinflusst hätte?_


	4. Keiner kann leben

**Keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt**

_Harry wusste nicht, warum er es tat, warum er sich dem sterbenden Mann näherte: er wusste nicht, was er fühlte, als er Snapes weißes Gesicht sah und die Finger, die versuchten die Blutung am Hals zu stillen. Er nahm den Tarnumhang ab und blickte hinab auf den Mann, den er hasste, dessen sich weitende schwarze Augen Harry fanden, als er versuchte zu sprechen. Harry lehnte sich über ihn und Snape fasste seinen Umhang und zog ihn zu sich heran. _[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Elder Wand, S.528, frei übersetzt von Fluffy Bond]

„Potter..." Snapes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, sein Atem ein rasselndes, gurgelndes Geräusch. „Dumbledore wollte, dass du weißt...", Er versuchte Luft zu holen, aber es endete in einem Husten.

Ein paar Blutstropfen landeten in Harrys Gesicht, aber er wischte sie nicht weg. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich die Stirn, als ein besonders scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr.

„Dumbledore...", flüsterte Snape erneut, „Verbindung zwischen Dunklem Lord und dir... als er... versuchte dich zu töten...", die Worte kamen nur noch stoßweise, die Sätze bruchstückhaft, „als der Todesfluch zurück... zurückprallte... wurde ein Stück... seiner Seele... abgespalten. Der Dunkle Lord... kann... nicht sterben, solange du lebst."

Harry starrte ihn an. Neben sich hörte er Ron und Hermines entsetztes Keuchen.

„Nimm... es... nimm... es..."

Eine silbrige Substanz sickerte plötzlich aus Snape heraus: Erinnerungen! Harry wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, als Hermine einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. Instinktiv fuhr Harry herum, einen Fluch bereits auf seinen Lippen, doch sein Gegner war schneller. Noch ehe er sich vollkommen gedreht hatte, wurde er gegen die Wand der heulenden Hütte geschleudert und blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen. Wie durch einen Dunst hörte er Rons und Hermines Zaubersprüche, als sie gemeinsam auf den Feind eindrangen. Dann zwei dumpfe Aufpralle. Harry blickte auf und starrte direkt in unbarmherzige rote Augen.

Er feuerte einen Schockzauber ab, den Voldemort mühelos mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zur Seite wischte. Einen Moment später fühlte Harry, wie der Weißdorn Zauberstab seine Hand verließ und sah, wie er durch die Luft wirbelte, direkt in eine weiße, langfingrige Hand.

„Der Dunkle Lord kann nicht sterben, solange du lebst.", wiederholte Voldemort Snapes Worte. Er betrachtete Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck. Der junge Zauberer sah, wie Voldemort den Elderstab hob. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn und er wusste nichts mehr.

* * *

Er erwachte auf einem kalten Steinboden. Als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er dass er sich wohl in einer Zelle befand. Mehr Zeit sich umzusehen, blieb ihm nicht, denn Voldemorts Cruciatus-Fluch traf ihn, noch bevor er sich irgendwie rühren konnte. Jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen... jeden Moment würde sein Kopf bersten. Jemand schrie, erst als Voldemort den Fluch aufhob, begriff er, dass er selbst es war, der geschrien hatte. Es schien keine Rolle zu spielen, wie oft man mit dem Cruciatus belegt wurde, es war jedes mal genauso qualvoll, genauso unerträglich. Man konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen.

Geschüttelt von den Nachwirkungen hörte er Voldemorts hohe kalte Stimme. „Am Leben, Harry. Das bedeutet nicht das gleiche wie _unversehrt_."

Erneut die Pein des Cruciatus. Als Harry das Gefühl hatte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, geschah etwas seltsames. Der Schmerz rückte plötzlich in den Hintergrund, er schien neben sich selbst zu stehen schien und sah zu, wie er sich schreiend auf dem Boden wand. Dann war er wieder in seinem Körper, fühlte die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs, das Puckern in seiner Narbe und erkannte, dass er sich selbst durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf Voldemort doch dieser hatte anscheinend nicht bemerkt, was gerade vorgefallen war.

Voldemort schnippte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs auf den Rücken. Keuchend und zitternd lag Harry vor seinem Peiniger und starrte hinauf in diese grausamen roten Augen. Dann machte sich so etwas wie Lebenswille oder vielleicht auch Stolz in ihm bemerkbar. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Immer mit einer neuen Welle Schmerz rechnend, versuchte er auf wankende Beine zu kommen, während Voldemort schweigend seinen Bemühungen zusah. Schließlich gelang es ihm, an die Wand gestützt.

Er zwang sich, zu sprechen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel und seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Krächzen war. „Wo sind die anderen?", wollte er wissen, „Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

„Sie werden bestraft werden.", sagte Voldemort gleichmütig, den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet, „Niemand widersetzt sich Lord Voldemort."

Harrys Narbe schien Feuer gefangen zu haben. Voldemorts Nähe war beinahe unerträglich. Er musste die Augen schließen. Schnell wie eine Schlange schoss plötzlich eine skelettartige Hand nach vorne, packte Harrys Haare und riss seinen Kopf herum. Harry zischte vor Schmerz und riss überrascht die Augen wieder auf. Unbarmherzige rote Augen trafen auf trotzige grüne. Sich heftig wehrend, versuchte Harry von Voldemort fort zukommen, doch dessen Griff war unnachgiebig.

„Du solltest dir lieber um dein eigenes Schicksal Gedanken machen, Harry Potter.", sagte Voldemort leise, beinah sanft. „Du wirst leben. Oh ja, das wirst du, denn dein Leben wird meines gewährleisten." Der Griff in Harrys Haaren verstärkte sich und er glaubte, seine Narbe würde bersten. Er fühlte, wie Voldemort sich näher zu ihm hinunter beugte, als er flüsterte: „Aber du wirst den Tod herbeisehnen."

„Großartig", stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Jeder sollte noch irgendwelche Wünsche im Leben haben. Aber was wird die Zauberwelt denken, wenn sie erfahren, dass du es schon wieder nicht geschafft hast, mich zu töten? Doch nein, mit der Wahrheit hattest du es noch nie. Es ist ja so viel einfacher, ihnen Lügen aufzutischen. Wissen deine Speichellecker eigentlich, dass du ein Halbblut bist, _Tom_?"

Zorn blitzte in Voldemorts Augen auf. Er schien Harry maßregeln zu wollen. Doch plötzlich nahm sein Gesicht einen verwunderten Ausdruck an, als er Harrys Schmerzen bemerkte. Harry konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sich ein langer, weißer Finger seinem Gesicht näherte. Als Voldemort seine Narbe berührte, konnte er einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Er fühlte, wie Voldemort dem Verlauf seiner Narbe mit dem Finger folgte und glaubte, der Schmerz würde ihm das Bewusstsein rauben. Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen, von Voldemort fort zukommen. Als dieser ihn überraschend los ließ, stürzte Harry zu Boden, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb, die Hand auf seine Narbe gepresst.

„Interessant", murmelte Voldemort, „Ich werde das bei Gelegenheit näher untersuchen. In der Zwischenzeit, Harry, gibt es unter meinem Gefolge einige, die geradezu darauf brennen, dich kennen zu lernen. Leb wohl, Harry Potter... falls dir das möglich ist."

Damit verließ er Harrys Zelle und ließ seinen Gefangenen allein zurück. Jedoch nicht ganz so allein, wie Harry im ersten Moment glaubte. Die unnatürliche Kälte und Verzweiflung, die plötzlich über ihn herein brach, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Dementoren. Schon hörte er ihren rasselnden Atem, mit dem sie alle Wärme und alles Positive aufzusaugen schienen. Dann brachen die Erinnerungen über ihn herein und er nahm nur noch dunkel wahr, wie sich eine Reihe dunkler Schemen vor seiner Zelle versammelte. Mit letzter Kraft rollte Harry sich auf dem Boden zusammen und wünschte bereits jetzt, er wäre tot.

* * *

Er stand in einem großen, weitläufigen Raum... über ihm schien sich der blanke Himmel zu wölben... die große Halle von Hogwarts. Am Rande seines Blickfeldes tummelten sich dunkle Gestalten, seine treuen Todesser.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war momentan nur auf einen von ihnen gerichtet... den ungewöhnlich blassen, hellblonden Jungen, der zitternd vor ihm kniete. Ah... die Furcht, die er einflößte...

„...ich schwöre, es war nicht meine Schuld.", sagte der Junge gerade mit sich vor Angst überschlagender Stimme, „Crabbe hat das Dämonsfeuer beschworen. Ich wusste nicht... ich hätte ihn daran gehindert. Ich hab gegen Potter und das Schlammblut gekämpft..."

„Sieh mich an.", befahl Harry. Seine Stimme war hoch und kalt.

Furchtsam blickte der Junge auf, seine Augen geweitet. Es hätte einfach sein sollen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, doch er stieß auf Widerstand. Ein Okklumentikschild... sehr interessant. Vielleicht war Draco doch kein verlorener Fall.

„Lass mich ein!", befahl er.

Er sah, wie die Augen des Jungen in die Richtung flatterten, in der sein nutzloser Vater in den Reihen der Todesser stand und das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal dazu auffordern.", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Er fühlte, wie der Widerstand nachließ, zerbröckelte, dann war er plötzlich im Raum der Wünsche, sah den Kampf dreier Gryffindors mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, sah wie Crabbe das Dämonsfeuer beschwor, wie sie nur knapp den Flammen entkamen, sah das Diadem zerbrechen.

Er stieß einen Wutschrei aus und befand sich auf einmal wieder in der großen Halle. Draco Malfoy kniete noch immer vor ihm, mit weißem Gesicht und aufgerissenen grauen Augen und in diesem Moment war ihm egal, dass es nicht wirklich Malfoys Schuld war, irgendjemand musste bezahlen. Und so richtete er den Elderstab auf den Jungen und belegte ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Und wieder. Und wieder...

* * *

Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr Harry in seiner Zelle hoch. Seine Narbe schmerzte und noch immer konnte er Voldemorts unbändigen Zorn in sich spüren, der ihm kurzzeitig einen gewissen Schutz vor den Dementoren bot. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte, was gerade mit Malfoy geschah.

Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort war das ganze Jahr über, während der Horcruxjagd immer stärker geworden. Es war mittlerweile so einfach in Voldemorts Kopf einzudringen, dass er mitunter gar nicht mehr merkte, wie es geschah. Ein paar Minuten lang grübelte Harry darüber nach, was das wohl bedeutete, dann hatten die Dementoren ihre Herrschaft über ihn zurückgewonnen und er war erneut gefangen in einer Welt der Angst und Verzweiflung.

* * *

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er schon Voldemorts Gefangener war. In seiner Zelle, unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Lediglich, wenn er in Voldemorts Kopf war, wusste er wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

Es kam inzwischen oft vor, dass er sich Voldemorts Gedanken flüchtete, wenn die Situation zu unerträglich wurde. Die Präsenz der Dementoren war konstant, sie wurden nur abgerufen, wenn Voldemort einen seiner seltenen Besuche in Harrys Zelle antrat oder seine Todesser vorbei schickte. Keinen dieser Besuche verband Harry mit guten Erinnerungen.

Es war so verlockend, den Schmerz, die Sorgen und das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit für eine Weile zu vergessen und so leicht in Voldemorts Bewusstsein zu schlüpfen. Was er hier fand, widerte ihn oft an und erfüllte ihn mit Abscheu, doch war es meist immer noch besser, als seine Zelle. Und Voldemorts Leben bestand nicht nur aus Folter und Tod. Er verbrachte dieser Tage viel Zeit in Bibliotheken, auf der Suche nach neuen Wegen seine Unsterblichkeit zu bewahren, nachdem ihm inzwischen nur mehr zwei Horcruxe geblieben waren. Bisher war seine Suche zu Harrys Erleichterung erfolglos geblieben, doch lernte er einiges und Harry mit ihm. Auf das meiste davon hätte Harry gern verzichtet, handelte es sich doch gewöhnlich um dunkle Magie, die er niemals im Leben angewandt hätte, selbst wenn er einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, aber manches mochte sich einmal als nützlich herausstellen.

Nicht nur neues Wissen ging an Harry über, sondern auch vieles andere, was Voldemort im Laufe seines Lebens angesammelt hatte. Durch seine ständige Anwesenheit in Voldemorts Kopf, war Harry auch ohne es zu wollen dessen Gedankenströmen und Erinnerungen ausgesetzt, mehr als je zuvor. Er musste zugeben, dass Dumbledore recht gehabt hatte. Voldemort war brilliant. Sein bösartiges Genie erfüllte Harry einerseits mit Abscheu, anderseits aber auch mit Faszination. Und ohne, dass er es merkte, wurde auch seine eigene Art zu denken davon beeinflusst. In den seltenen Momenten, wo er vor dem Einfluss der Dementoren geschützt war, waren seine Gedanken zielgerichteter, schärfer. Mit genügend Zeit hätte er vielleicht sogar einen Fluchtplan entwerfen können, doch waren diese Momente nur kurz, meist nachdem er wieder von seinen Ausflügen in Voldemorts Gedanken in seinen eigenen Körper zurückgekehrt war oder kurz bevor Todesser seine Zelle betraten. Dennoch schätzte er diese Momente, waren es doch die einzigen, in denen er wirklich er selbst war.

Und so verging Zeit. Tagein, tagaus.

* * *

Triumphierend und mit unverhohlener Genugtuung blickte Lord Voldemort auf die beiden Gefangenen vor sich. Es war Zeit für eine weitere Demonstration seiner Macht! Lange hatte er diesen Moment hinausgeschoben, hatte gewartet, bis er damit die größtmögliche Wirkung in der Zauberwelt erzielen würde, doch nun war es endlich soweit. Harry Potters beste Freunde würden sterben. Zu schade, dass Potter selbst es nicht miterleben würde, doch Lord Voldemort ging diesbezüglich kein Risiko ein. Potter war am sichersten in seiner Zelle. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel! Solange er keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, unsterblich zu werden, brauchte er Potter noch.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr sie bereits gut vorbereitet.", sagte Voldemort amüsiert.

Die beiden Gefangenen sahen gar nicht gut aus. Zahlreiche Wunden und Prellungen bedeckten ihre Körper, beide zeigten die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Dennoch schien ein letzter Rest Widerstand zu existieren. Der rothaarige Junge schob sich vor das Mädchen, so als versuche er, sie mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen. Ein völlig sinnloser Versuch.

Seine Todesser nahmen sein Lob mit Freuden auf. „Es war uns das größte Vergnügen, Herr.", sagte Bellatrix, die ihn voller Ergebenheit anblickte.

Unvermittelt loderte Hass in Voldemort auf. Er hatte die beiden Gefangenen befragen lassen und war sich somit der Rolle bewusst, die sie bei der Zerstörung seiner Horcruxe gespielt hatten. Dafür würden sie bezahlen!

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen.

„_Crucio!"_

_

* * *

_

Entgegen Voldemorts Annahme bekam Harry sehr wohl mit, was mit seinen Freunden geschehen sollte. Bereits den ganzen Tag lang hatte er in Voldemorts Kopf dessen Pläne verfolgt, ohne zu wissen, was er dagegen tun sollte. Jetzt, da es tatsächlich soweit war, war Harry in höchster Seelennot. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihnen zu helfen. Seine Versuche nach Voldemort zu rufen, waren bei den Dementoren auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Er hatte getobt und geschrien, doch es hatte alles nichts genutzt. Jetzt war er ausgelaugt, erschöpft und fühlte sich so hilflos, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er wusste, was geschehen würde und konnte es doch nicht verhindern.

Kurzzeitig rang er mit sich, ob er die Hinrichtung durch Voldemort verfolgen sollte oder doch lieber fern bleiben. Letztendlich hatte er sich entschieden, sie anzusehen. Das war er Ron und Hermine schuldig. Er bezweifelte ohnehin, dass er die Kraft hatte, Voldemort fern zu bleiben. Immer öfter schien sein Geist völlig ohne sein Zutun Voldemorts zu suchen. Es bereitete ihm immer mehr Mühe, in seinem eigenen Körper zu bleiben.

So sah er nun, wie Voldemort Ron, seinen besten Freund, mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte und das Herz blutete ihm. Voldemort war dabei, ihm das Liebste zu nehmen, was er in dieser Welt noch hatte. Er litt mit ihnen, weinte, flehte, auch wenn ihn niemand hören konnte, und wünschte, ihnen möge wenigstens ein schneller qualloser Tod vergönnt sein.

Normalerweise vernahm er, wenn er sich Voldemorts Kopf befand, dessen Gedanken und Gefühle wahr. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht. Diese Trauer, diese Verzweiflung konnten nicht Voldemort stammen. _'Nicht Ron'_, dachte er verzweifelt, _'Nicht Hermine. Alles nur das nicht.'_ Eine Welle aus nie gekanntem Schmerz stieg in ihm hoch.

* * *

Es geschah plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung. In einer Sekunde folterte er den Blutsverräter, in der nächsten krümmte er sich, weil ein Schmerz, schlimmer als alles, was er je ertragen hatte, schlimmer selbst als sein eigener zurückprallender Todesfluch über ihn herein brach. Wie durch einen Schleier vernahm er eine Stimme... oder war es ein Gedanke? _„Nicht Ron. Nicht Hermine. Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben."_

Der Schmerz ließ etwas nach und als er auf sah, blickte er in Bellatrix' besorgtes Gesicht.

„Herr... was ist mit Euch, Herr? Geht es Euch gut?"

Er schob sie unwirsch zur Seite und erhob sich mühsam. „Schafft sie weg!", sagte er mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung der Gefangenen.

„Herr?" Bellatrix blickte noch besorgter drein.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört? Schafft sie mir aus den Augen!"

Dieses Mal beeilten sich seine Todesser, dem Befehl nachzukommen. Er sah die bestürzten Blicke, die sie einander zuwarfen. Sie verstanden nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Voldemort auch nicht. Er brauchte Ruhe, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

„Lasst mich allein!", befahl er. Erst als er allein war, erlaubte er sich, die Augen zu schließen. Der Schmerz war noch immer da, jetzt allerdings auf ein etwas erträglicheres Level herab geschrumpft. Er hielt sich den schlangenartigen Kopf, der zu zerspringen schien.

Er hatte schon einmal einen ähnlichen Schmerz gespürt... allerdings nur kurz, ehe er davor hatte fliehen können... damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung, als er versucht hatte, über die Verbindung, die sie beide miteinander teilten, von Potter Besitz zu ergreifen...

Seine Augen flogen auf.

_Potter!_

_

* * *

_

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall flog die Tür zu Harrys Zellentür auf und Voldemort stürmte hinein.

Harry war nicht überrascht. Er hatte erst mit Verblüffung, dann mit Freuden Voldemorts Zusammenbruch verfolgt, hatte gesehen zu welcher Schlussfolgerung sein Feind gekommen war. Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass er in der Lage war, Voldemort auf diese Weise Schmerzen zuzufügen und ihm somit etwas von dem zurückzuzahlen, was er selbst hatte erdulden müssen.

Er wusste, was es war, das Voldemort diese Qualen bereitete. Dumbledore hatte es ihm erklärt, auch wenn es ihm damals schwer gefallen war, zu glauben, dass Liebe körperliche Schmerzen verursachen konnte. In Voldemorts Fall war es jedoch offenbar so und das gab Harry nun eine Waffe gegen seinen Peiniger. Wenn er diese Möglichkeit doch schon früher entdeckt hätte... aber vielleicht hatte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen erst so stark werden müssen, oder seine Gefühle für seine Freunde so übermächtig.

„Du!", zischte Voldemort, „Du bist dafür verantwortlich!"

Harry versuchte nicht mal, es abzustreiten. Es hatte ihn bereits gewundert, dass Voldemort nicht schon längst entdeckt hatte, dass Harry ständig in seinem Kopf war. Möglicherweise, weil Harry dort bisher nicht aktiv geworden war. Er hatte jedoch nicht vor, es dabei zu belassen.

Er fühlte, wie Voldemort erneut ein Schmerzensstich durchfuhr, bevor er wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrte und sah, wie dieser das Gesicht verzerrte.

„Bleib raus aus meinem Kopf!", schrie Voldemort. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry selbst miterlebte, wie Voldemort die Kontrolle verlor.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte er nur und das war die Wahrheit. Er wusste nicht wie, er verbrachte inzwischen mehr Zeit in Voldemorts Kopf, als in seinem eigenen. Es war nichts, worüber er noch Kontrolle hatte.

Voldemort schloss einen Moment die Augen, als der Schmerz zu groß wurde. Als er sie wieder öffnete, richtete er den Zauberstab auf Harry. Ein roter Lichtblitz und Harry verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Anfangs schien es zu helfen, dass Voldemort ihn mithilfe verschiedener Tränke und Zauber die meiste Zeit bewusstlos hielt. Jedoch nicht für lange. Die verräterische Narbe fand auch hier einen Weg. Wenn überhaupt führte die Maßnahme dazu, dass Harry noch mehr Zeit in Voldemorts Körper verbrachte, da sein eigener keinerlei Möglichkeiten mehr hatte, ihn zurück zurufen.

Harry fuhr fort, Voldemort Schmerzen zuzufügen, war das doch das Einzige, was ihm noch blieb. Manchmal vermochte er schon nicht mehr zu sagen, wer er eigentlich war. Doch er gab nicht auf, hing mit aller Macht an dem letzten Rest seiner Identität.

Der ständige Schmerz führte dazu, dass Voldemort rastlos und gereizt wurde. Die meiste Zeit hielt er sich nun in seinen Gemächern auf, fern von allen Todessern, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Harry aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Alle Maßnahmen schlugen jedoch fehl. Die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort war einzigartig, kein Buch der Welt konnte ihm weiter helfen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, einen abgespaltenen Seelenteil los zu werden.

* * *

Erneut suchte Voldemort Harry in seiner Zelle auf. Mühsam zwang sich Harry in seinen Körper zurück. Er konnte erkennen, dass sein Widersacher dem Wahnsinn nah war. Sein Körper wirkte noch skelettartiger, als sonst, in seinen roten Augen stand der Schmerz. Lord Voldemort war am Ende und sie beide wussten es.

„Du kannst es beenden.", sagte Harry ruhig, „Töte mich. Du weißt, es ist der einzige Weg."

„Ich kann nicht." Voldemorts Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen. „Damit würde ich mich selbst zu sehr schwächen."

Schon wieder blickte Harry durch Voldemorts Augen. Er zwang sich erneut zurück in seinen Körper. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft.

„Und was glaubst du, tust du, wenn du es nicht tust? Das ist kein Leben, weder für dich, noch für mich. Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt. Es ist diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Also tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und bring es zu ende!"

Um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen, gab er Voldemort eine Kostprobe seiner Verzweiflung, seiner Sehnsucht nach dem Tod und danach, bei denen zu sein, die vor ihm diese Welt verlassen hatten. Voldemort zuckte sichtbar zusammen.

Harry sah, wie er langsam die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab hob. Einen Moment lang war er selbst Voldemort, der versuchte die Willenskraft aufzubringen. Seine Hand zitterte. Harry zwang sich in seinen eigenen Körper zurück, der ihn all die Jahre lang beherbergt hatte. Wie schade, dass er ihn nun endgültig verlassen musste. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und er war bereit für den Tod. Lange schon.

Er blickte in die roten Augen seines Feindes, das Letzte, was er im Leben sehen würde und fühlte fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm. Er war dabei, einen Teil seiner selbst, seiner Seele zu zerstören. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn veranlasste zu sprechen: „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, weißt du."

„Was?" Voldemort starrte ihn perplex an, den Zauberstab weiter auf Harry gerichtet.

„Du kannst deine Seele immer noch müsstest deine Taten aufrichtig bereuen." Aber er hatte lang genug in Voldemorts Kopf verbracht, um die Antwort schon zu kennen.

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Lächeln, das eher einer Grimasse glich. „Lord Voldemort bereut nichts. Auch deinen Tod nicht, falls du in diesem Irrglauben sein solltest. Es ist lediglich der Verlust eines weiteren Horcrux, den ich bedaure. Dein Ende sehe ich mit Freuden!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und entgegnete ruhig: „Worauf wartest du dann noch?"

Und endlich sprach Voldemort die finalen Worte. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Harry rang es in den Ohren.

„_Avada Kedavra"_

_

* * *

_

Er erwachte wieder in seiner Zelle, seine Gedanken noch bei dem eigenartigen Gespräch mit Dumbledore im Kings Cross. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie auch Voldemort sich wieder regte, der offenbar ebenfalls bewusstlos geworden war. Dann erblickte er den Elderstab immer noch in Voldemorts Hand. Das war seine Chance!

Er stürzte sich darauf und errang ihn ohne großen Widerstand und ohne zu registrieren, dass seine Narbe trotz der körperlichen Nähe nicht einmal ziepte.

Voldemort starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wie...?"

„_Stupor"_, antwortete Harry.

Die Stärke des roten Lichtblitzes, der aus dem Elderstab hervorschoss, verblüffte Harry. Voldemort rollte harmlos gegen die Gitterstäbe.

Harry starrte auf den Zauberstab. Also war er jetzt wohl der wahre Meister des Elderstabes. Er blickte auf seinen bewusstlosen Feind herab. Es wäre so einfach... Doch es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er kein Killer war, aber in diesem Moment, als der Mann, der ihm und den seinen so viel Leid angetan hatte, seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war, erhielt er die Bestätigung. Es war falsch, einen Wehrlosen zu töten, selbst wenn derjenige Voldemort war.

Er zuckte die Achseln. Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie würden wieder aufeinander treffen und er würde eine weitere Chance bekommen. Und ein Horcrux war immer noch übrig: Nagini. Doch zunächst musste er Ron und Hermine befreien. Aus seinen Erinnerungen von Voldemort wusste er, wo sie gefangen gehalten wurden.

Er erhob sich langsam. Seine Beine waren noch etwas wackelig, trugen ihn jedoch. Er sprach einen Disillusionszauber auf sich selbst und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Zellentür. Dann atmete er tief durch und machte den ersten Schritt in die Freiheit und in ein neues Leben.

* * *

_Ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob ich daraus einen eigenen Oneshot machen sollte. Lang genug ist es und in sich abgeschlossen eigentlich auch. Im Grunde ist es aber ein Plotbunny und man könnte mit Sicherheit eine längere fanfiction daraus machen. (Was ich aber nicht tun werde. Jeder andere ist gern dazu eingeladen.)_

_Ich wollte mir eigentlich nur selbst die Frage beantworten, was geschehen wäre, wenn Voldemort herausgefunden hätte, dass Harry ein Horcrux ist und ihn am Leben gelassen hätte. Ich denke, dass die parasitenhafte Natur der Verbindung zwischen den beiden früher oder später dafür gesorgt hätte, dass der letzte Teil der Prophezeihung in Erfüllung geht: „Keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt." In diesem Oneshot/Pot-Bunny habe ich versucht, das darzustellen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen._


	5. Teddy in Voldemorts Welt

_Eigentlich sollte ich an Gefallener Held weiter schreiben, aber dieses Plot-Bunnie hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Dabei ist Gefallener Held mehr oder weniger schuld daran. Es ist nämlich mehr oder weniger ein AU davon, aber man muss Gefallener Held nicht gelesen haben. Die Idee ist folgende: Elf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts ist Voldemort immer noch an der Macht, Ron Weasley hat seine Verwandlung zum Todesser abgeschlossen, und Teddy Lupin beginnt sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, das sich seit Harrys Zeiten allerdings sehr verändert hat. Natürlich ist das hier nicht die ganze Geschichte, sondern nur ein paar Szenen, die mich so geärgert haben, dass ich sie nieder schreiben musste. Wer will, kann das Bunnie gern haben. Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt endlich meine Ruhe davor.^^_

* * *

Durch das Fenster der Kutsche konnte Teddy das Schloss näher kommen sehen, das dunkel vor ihnen aufragte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas kaltes und bedrohliches davon ausging, doch als sie sich dem gewaltigen Eingangstor näherten, erkannte er, dass der Grund dafür zwei Dementoren waren, die dieses flankierten. Hoffnungslosigkeit brach über ihn herein und er lehnte sich in seinen Sitz und schloss die Augen, bis sie endlich das Tor passiert hatten.

„Ich hasse Dementoren.", flüsterte eines der beiden Mädchen, die mit ihm in der Kutsche saßen. Es war die kleine Blonde.

„Sie haben ihren Nutzen.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige. Sie versuchte, herablassend zu klingen, aber das Zittern ihrer Stimme verriet, dass der Effekt der Dementoren auch sie nicht verschont hatte. „Sie bewachen die Schule und verhindern, dass jemand hinein kann, der uns schaden will."

„Aber sie verhindern auch, dass jemand hinaus kann.", murmelte Teddy.

Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn scharf an. „Warum sollte jemand hinaus wollen? Es ist eine große Ehre in Hogwarts ausgebildet zu werden! Der Dunkle Lord selbst war dort."

Teddy erwiderte nichts darauf. Ein paar Minuten lang herrschte wieder Schweigen.

„Meine Mum hat mir erzählt, dass die Erstklässler früher mit Booten über den See gefahren sind.", sagte die Blonde schließlich.

An dem geringschätzigen Blick, den die Schwarzhaarige ihr zuwarf, konnte man erkennen, was sie davon hielt.

„Das muss eine tolle Erfahrung gewesen sein.", sagte Teddy freundlich.

Die Kleine nickte.

Danach sagten sie nichts mehr, bis die Kutsche vor dem Eingang des Schlosses zum Stehen kam.

* * *

„Na sowas", erklang die Stimme des Hutes in Teddys Kopf, „Ein Metamorphmagus. Es ist bestimmt 25 Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal einen solchen einem Haus zuweisen durfte."

_'Mum'_, schoss es Teddy durch den Kopf.

„In der Tat", sagte er Hut, „Bei ihr war die Sache recht eindeutig. Aber wo soll ich dich hin stecken?"

Teddy wartete gespannt.

„Keine Präferenzen? Du besitzt Loyalität, gar keine Frage. Einen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und auch nicht wenig Mut. Kein schlechter Kopf würde ich sagen, dazu eine ordentliche Portion Neugier. Du weißt wirklich nicht, wo du hin willst, nein? Na gut, dann schicke ich dich nach -

HUFFLEPUFF!

* * *

Was auch immer Teddy sonst bisher von Hogwarts gehalten hatte – der Schlafraum, den er sich mit Henry Malone und Tertius Warrington teilen würde, machte einen warmen und einladenden Eindruck. Im Schein der Kupferlampen sah er drei schwarz-gelbe Himmelbetten, die mit Patchwork-Decken bedeckt waren.

Während Teddy und Henry begannen, den Raum zu erkunden, schien Warrington daran wenig Interesse zu haben. Er ging ohne ein Wort zu seinem Bett und verkroch sich hinter den gelben Vorhängen. Ein paar Minuten später vernahm Teddy aus seiner Richtung ein Schluchzen.

Henry und er sahen sich unbehaglich an. Sie wussten beide nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Es lag in Teddys Natur, Warrington trösten zu wollen, doch er spürte instinktiv, dass er hier nicht helfen konnte und seine Nähe nicht erwünscht war.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm, in Hufflepuff zu sein?", fragte er Henry leise.

„Für seine Familie schon.", sagte Henry, „Die Warringtons sind ziemlich wichtig und traditionell fast immer in Slytherin. Wer es heute zu irgendetwas in der Zauberwelt bringen will, _muss_schließlich auch in Slytherin sein."

„Du selbst nimmst es ziemlich gelassen, dass du in Hufflepuff bist.", bemerkte Teddy.

Henry zuckte die Achseln. „Meiner Familie gehört der Laden für magische Haushaltsartikel in der Winkelgasse. Es steht fest, dass ich den Laden irgendwann übernehmen werde und es ist meinen Eltern egal, in welchem Haus ich bin. Und was ist mit dir? Dich scheint es auch nicht zu stören."

„Ich bin ein Halbblut und meine Eltern waren Verräter.", erwiderte Teddy mit gleichmütiger Stimme, „Also werde ich es sowieso nie zu etwas bringen. Außerdem...", fügte er etwas rebellisch hinzu, „Außerdem war meine Mum in Hufflepuff."

Henry grinste. „Hufflepuff und stolz darauf? Das erwartet keiner! Gefällt mir."

Teddy konnte nicht anders, als zurück grinsen. Vielleicht würde Hogwarts doch nicht so schlimm werden.

* * *

„_Crucio"_

Susan schrie. Es war ein Laut, der Teddy durch Mark und Bein ging. Er wagte nicht den Blick zu heben, voll Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde. Mitanzuhören, wie seine Klassenkameradin bestraft wurde, war schlimm genug.

Doch für Professor Carrow schien es nicht genug zu sein.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!", schnappte er, „Das soll ein Cruciatus sein? Du musst besser werden, Goldstein, viel besser, wenn du deinen UTZ in Dunkle Künste bestehen willst!"

Der Siebtklässler, der den Fluch gesprochen hatte, blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Pass auf, ich zeige es dir noch ein letztes Mal! So geht das. _Crucio!_"

Teddy hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Susan noch lauter schreien konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, es nicht mehr hier auszuhalten. Die Machtlosigkeit und die Ungerechtigkeit drohte ihn zu ersticken. Es war unmenschlich! Es war falsch! Was gab Carrow das Recht, sie so zu behandeln, eine Erstklässlerin? Susan war nur ein kleines Mädchen! Sie hatte niemandem etwas getan! Sie hatte es einfach nicht besser gewusst. Alles in ihm wollte zu ihr laufen, ihr irgendwie helfen, ihr beistehen. Doch als er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Henry blickte, schüttelte dieser unmerklich den Kopf.

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Was konnte er schon tun gegen einen Professor und einen Siebtklässler? Gar nichts. Er würde nur ihr nächstes Übungsopfer werden. Aber das Schuldgefühl blieb, das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas hätte tun sollen.

* * *

„Wer ist das da, der mit dem Schulleiter spricht?", fragte Teddy und wies auf den Lehrertisch.

Er hatte den hochgewachsenen, rothaarigen Fremden noch nie gesehen. Schulleiter Montagues respektvollem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, musste es sich jedoch um einen hochrangigen Todesser handeln.

„Willst du behaupten, du hast noch nie etwas von ihm gehört?", fragte Tertius ungläubig, „Das ist Ron Weasley! Einer der engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords. Seine rechte Hand, so heißt es."

„Ahh...", murmelte Henry.

Teddy zuckte bloß ratlos die Achseln. „Meine Oma liest den Tagespropheten nicht.", sagte er.

„Aber Weasley ist berühmt!", sagte Henry, „Wie kannst du noch nichts von ihm gehört haben?"

„Berüchtigt eher.", sagte Tertius, „Er ist niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig, außer dem Dunklen Lord. Selbst die anderen Todesser fürchten ihn. Wer ihm in die Quere kommt, bereut das bald und es heißt, er sei unberechenbar."

„Und der Dunkle Lord lässt ihn einfach so gewähren?", fragte Teddy zweifelnd.

„Er wird seine Gründe dafür haben.", sagte Tertius nachdenklich, „Weasley ist wohl sehr effizient bei dem, was er tut."

Teddy betrachtete den Todesser. Auf den ersten Blick sah er gar nicht so gefährlich aus. Plötzlich hob Weasley den Kopf und sah Teddy genau in die Augen. Hastig wandte dieser den Blick ab.

* * *

Schulleiter Montague schob Teddy in sein Büro.

„Hier ist der Junge, Sir."

Wäre Teddy nicht so nervös gewesen, hätte er sich gerne im Schulleiterbüro umgesehen. Er war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen, aber er spürte instinktiv das dies ein alter, geschichtsträchtiger Ort war, vielleicht sogar das Herz von Hogwarts. Aus ihren Porträts blickten unzählige Schulleiter auf ihn herab. In einem Regal konnte er den Sprechenden Hut ausmachen.

Doch der Großteil von Teddys Aufmerksamkeit galt dem großen, rothaarigen Todesser, der angeblich nur dem Dunklen Lord selbst untertan war. Blaue Augen musterten Teddy aufmerksam.

„Danke Montague.", sagte Ron Weasley, „Das wäre dann alles. Du kannst gehen."

Der Schulleiter schien nicht glücklich darüber zu sein, mehr oder weniger aus seinem Büro geschmissen zu werden, doch er fügte sich stumm und ließ Teddy allein mit dem Todesser zurück.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Weasley, nicht unfreundlich.

„Ted Lupin"

Weasleys Reaktion war unerwartet. Für einen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen und er sog hörbar die Luft ein. Dann hatte er sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Doch es überraschte Teddy, dass er überhaupt eine Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Woher kannte Weasley seinen Namen? Lag es daran, dass seine Eltern in seinen Augen Verräter waren?

„Ja", murmelte Weasley, „Jetzt sehe ich es. Du siehst deinem Vater recht ähnlich. Abgesehen von den Haaren... aber ich schätze das hängt mit deiner Fähigkeit zusammen."

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?", platzte Teddy heraus.

Weasley lächelte. „Oh ja. Und deine Mutter auch." Ein Schatten legte sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht. „Bevor sie gefallen sind."

Teddy versuchte immer noch diese neue Information zu verarbeiten. Ron Weasley hatte seine Eltern gekannt, Ron Weasley, der Todesser, die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords.

„Aber... aber meine Eltern waren Verräter." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Hoffentlich sah Weasley das nicht als Beleidigung.

Doch Weasley schien nicht beleidigt. „Ich war nicht immer ein Todesser.", sagte er ruhig. Er seufzte. „Das ändert die Dinge. Zumindest für mich. Obwohl ich im Nachhinein betrachtet, eine Ahnung hätte haben müssen. So viele elfjährige Metamorphmagi kann es nicht geben."

„Wieso?", fragte Teddy mit zunehmender Furcht, „Was für Dinge?"

Ron Weasley sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich bin hier, Teddy, weil der Dunkle Lord einen Metamorphmagus benötigt."


	6. Das Böse lebt

_Ein alter Text, den ich in den Untiefen meines Computer-Archivs ausgegraben habe. War der Beginn einer gemeinschaftlich geschriebenen Geschichte, die nie über das erste Kapitel hinaus kam. Vermutlich auch besser so..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lautlos wie der Tod glitt die Schlange über den Waldboden. Den Tod brachte sie tatsächlich mit sich, denn sie war auf der Jagd. Die Abendsonne, die durch das lichte Blattwerk fiel, zauberte ein Muster aus Licht und Schatten, in dem der schlanke Körper, dessen Rücken ein breites Zickzackband aufwies, nahezu unsichtbar war. In unregelmäßigen Abständen fuhr eine gespaltene Zunge aus dem dreieckigen Kopf und prüfte die Fährte der Maus, die sie vor einiger Zeit aufgenommen hatte.

Zwischen den Wurzeln eines hohlen Baumes stellte sie ihr Opfer. Schon bereitete sie sich darauf vor, ihr tödliches Gift mit einem gezielten Biss in ihre Beute zu injizieren, da stutzte sie plötzlich. Die Maus verhielt sich irgendwie seltsam. Anstatt zu versuchen wegzulaufen und ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, fixierte sie die Schlange und kam sogar auf sie zu. Noch etwas war merkwürdig: Die Maus hatte rote Augen.

Die Schlange war verwirrt, ihr Beißreflex mit einem Mal gehemmt. So sollte sich ein Beutetier nicht verhalten! Ihr Instinkt sagte der Schlange, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl nicht mehr Jäger, sondern nunmehr Gejagter zu sein und ein Teil von ihr wollte fliehen. Doch noch zögerte sie. Eine derart leichte Beute hatte etwas verlockendes und seit ihrer letzten Häutung hatte sie nichts mehr gefressen.

Plötzlich erstarrte die Maus und fiel einfach um. Das Gefühl der Gefahr verstärkte sich mit einem mal und der letzte Gedanke der Schlange galt der Flucht. Dann dachte sie gar nichts mehr.

Der Körper des Reptils wurde mit einem mal eben so steif und unbeweglich, wie der des Nagetiers. Minutenlang lagen die beiden Körper reglos nebeneinander, die Augen geschlossen. Dann begann sich der Körper der Schlange zu regen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren diese rot.

Die neue Präsenz im Körper der Schlange bewegte prüfend die neue Hülle. Sie würde genügen... vorerst zumindest, jedoch nicht auf Dauer. Es funktionierte nie auf Dauer. Tierkörper waren nicht dafür geschaffen, eine Präsenz wie die seine zu ertragen.

Er räkelte sich. Die ersten Momente in einem neuen Körper waren ihm immer die Angenehmsten, wenn er noch vollkommen Herr seiner Sinne und seines Verstandes war und sein Geist noch nicht in Wettstreit mit dem Instinkt des Tieres getreten war. Ein Wettstreit, der unweigerlich das Leben der Kreatur kosten würde, so wie das der Maus, die er vermutlich fressen sollte, bevor er nicht mehr wusste, ob er Zauberer oder Tier war.

Schon fühlte er, wie die Klarheit seiner Gedanken zu schwinden begann. Das Wissen um seine Identität, das Bewusstsein um seine einstige Größe und Macht lösten sich auf und nur ein schwaches Überbleibsel davon blieb im Geist des Geschöpfs zurück. Der Grund für seine Anwesenheit an diesem Ort, den er eben noch gewusst hatte, entzog sich ihm wieder.

Er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass er hier schon ein mal gewesen war, dass dieser Ort aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig war. Der hohle Baum hatte einmal etwas beherbergt, das für sein Überleben von größter Bedeutung gewesen war... dies war der Ort, wo ihm jemand begegnet war... jemand der...

Er züngelte prüfend die Luft. Irgendetwas bewegte sich dort drüben im Gebüsch...

Nur ein Vogel. Er versuchte, den letzten Gedanken zu beenden, aber er war fort, vergessen, nicht fassbar für eine einfache Schlange. Nur das unbestimmte Gefühl hier bleiben zu müssen, war geblieben. Also rollte er sich zusammen und wartete, während langsam die Dämmerung über den Wald herein brach.

Zeit verging. Die meisten Tiere hatten kein echtes Zeitgefühl und so wusste er nicht, wie lange er hier schon weilte. Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahreszeiten... er wartete, während der Körper, den er beherbergte langsam schwächer wurde und starb. Einen anderen fand er nicht, denn die Lichtung blieb seltsam leer. Kein lebendiges Wesen ließ sich dort mehr blicken und er weigerte sich den hohlen Baum zu verlassen, um sich auf die Suche zu machen. So zwang er sich zur Existenz, Tag um Tag, Minute um Minute, Sekunde um Sekunde. Erlösung würde kommen. Er hatte das schon zuvor erlebt und er konnte es ertragen.

Erlösung kam schließlich - wenn auch nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte – in Gestalt eines pickeligen Teenagers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Joel Smith war wütend. In seinem ganzen 15jährigen Leben war er bestimmt noch nicht so wütend gewesen. Alle behandelten ihn wie ein Kind! Niemand nahm ihn ernst, weder seine Mitschüler in Hogwarts – noch nicht mal in seinem eigenen Haus- noch seine Lehrer oder seine Eltern. Und nun auch noch seine Tanten und Onkel... von seinen Großeltern ganz zu schweigen! Das Gelächter seiner Verwandten klang ihm noch in den Ohren.

Bestimmt hatten sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war! Warum auch... niemand schien sich je darum zu kümmern, ob es ihm gut ging! Vielleicht stellte irgendwann jemand fest, dass der Portschlüssel nach Albanien verschwunden war, aber niemand würde Joel damit in Verbindung bringen. Eigentlich hatte er von Albanien aus den nächsten Portschlüssel nach Hause nehmen wollen, aber bei genauerem Nachdenken war das doch keine so gute Idee. Seine Eltern würden nur Fragen stellen und dann würde die ganze Geschichte herauskommen. Mit Sicherheit würde sie das sowieso irgendwann, aber noch mehr Gelächter und höhnische Bemerkungen konnte er im Augenblick nicht ertragen. Oh warum konnte sein Leben nicht einfach so perfekt sein, wie zum Beispiel das von Albus Potter?

Hinter seinen Augen brannten Tränen, aber er bekämpfte sie, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab Äste, Blätter und Steine um sich herum zerschoss. Es schien ein wenig zu helfen. Er setzte sich auf die gewaltige Wurzel eines alten hohlen Baumes, nachdem er den halb verwesten Kadaver einer Schlange aus dem Weg geblasen hatte.

„Es ist alles so ungerecht!", rief er aufgebracht in den Wind, der aufgekommen war.

_'Was ist ungerecht?'_, schien der Wind zu fragen.

„Einfach alles!", stieß Joel heftig hervor. „Mein ganzes Leben! Wieso versteht mich keiner? Wieso mag mich keiner? Alle lachen immer nur über mich!"

_'Das muss in der Tat frustrierend sein.'_, bemerkte der Wind.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen allen zeigen! Ihnen beweisen, dass ich nicht wertlos bin. Dann wäre ich derjenige, der lacht! Ha!"

_'Ich könnte dir dabei helfen.'_

Joel wurde allmählich bewusst, dass er mit einer unsichtbaren Stimme redete. Wenn irgendjemand das heraus fand, war er endgültig unten durch. Dann würde man ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch für verrückt halten! Zum Glück war er in einem einsamen Wald in Albanien und niemand, nicht einmal ein Tier, war zugegen.

_'Ich kann dir zu Macht und Einfluss verhelfen.'_, säuselte die Stimme,_ 'Jedermann wird dich bewundern. Deine Feinde werden dich fürchten. Sie werden vor dir im Staub knien und um Gnade bitten. Niemand wird mehr wagen, über dich zu lachen oder an dir zu zweifeln.'_

Gegen seinen Willen musste Joel grinsen. Diese Vorstellung war wirklich zu gut...

_'Die Zauberwelt wird dir zu Füßen liegen.'_, fuhr die Stimme fort,_ 'Deine glorreichen Taten werden in aller Munde sein. Ihre Herzen werden dir gehören, dir allein. Selbst Rose Weasley wird dir nicht widerstehen können...'_

Joel fuhr hoch. „Woher weißt du..."

_'Ich weiß mehr, als du ahnst. Ich weiß, dass du... _Gefühle_ für Rose Weasley hegst, aber dass sie diese nicht zu erwidern scheint... wie sehr du Scorpio Malfoy hasst, weil sie ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, als dir... und wie sehr du Albus Potter beneidest, wegen seiner Berühmtheit und seiner ach so perfekten Familie.'_

„Liest du meine Gedanken?", fragte Joel entgeistert und ein wenig beunruhigt. Gab es magische Kreaturen, die zu so etwas in der Lage waren? Er wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte in Professor Novaks Unterricht besser aufgepasst.

_'Auch das ist eine Kunst, die ich dir beibringen kann. Die Geheimnisse der Magie haben sich mir offenbart. Es gibt so viel, das ich dir zeigen könnte..."_

„Wer bist du?", frage Joel voller Verwunderung.

_'Wenn du es willst, bin ich deine Zukunft. An meiner Seite wirst du stärker werden, als je ein Zauberer zu träumen gewagt hat.'_

„Du willst mir einfach so helfen?", sagte Joel zweifelnd. Er war vielleicht ein Hufflepuff, aber nicht blöd. „Was ist für dich dabei drin?"

_'Im Gegenzug musst du etwas für mich tun. Ich verspreche dir, es ist nichts, was über deine Fähigkeiten hinaus geht, oder was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Und sobald du alles erledigt hast, worum ich dich bitte, werde ich mich bei dir erkenntlich zeigen.'_

„Und dann bringst du mir all das bei, wovon du gesprochen hast, ja?", wollte Joel hoffnungsvoll wissen, „Wirst mich mächtig machen und alles?"

_'Glaub mir!'_ Triumph schwang in der Stimme. _'Du wirst genau das erhalten, was du verdienst.'_


End file.
